


My Dear Gatsby

by orphan_account



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst, Nick's POV, Other, Poetry, Set after the events of the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And From my cup spilled eulogy...
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby, One-sided Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	My Dear Gatsby

I will not shed a single tear

But I still wish that you were here

I thought of you when summer turned fall

Just you and me against them all

She kept her place,

You took the fall

Contempt had spilled out from my ink

Into depression I did sink

And every night would call for “One more drink”

Your memory left no room to think

And from my cup spilled eulogy

I spoke of things never to be

Though only now I truly see

Just how much you still mean to me


End file.
